


New Starts

by OtterMcKilbourne (p_3a)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/OtterMcKilbourne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anduin and Wrathion raise an adopted daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrathion and Anduin's daughter begins her first day at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archive warnings do not apply to chapter 1.

"Don’t be ridiculous, Anduin. She’ll be fine."

"Yeah! I’ll be fine!"

Anduin hovered, half-knelt down with his bad leg stretched out behind him and his weight mostly on his cane. In his other hand was the small coat which the little girl he was looking at had shrugged off her shoulders at least three times now.

The coat she’d refused would have been going on over her brand new school blazer, bright blue with the yellow school logo emblazoned onto the right breast. Her skin was a mid-tone brown, contrasting sharply against her bright pink wooly gloves and scarf, her hair pulled back tight into a pair of puffs which Wrathion had almost been as proud of as she had when he’d first succeeded in styling them. Her boots and backpack were just as bright pink as the rest of her accessories, although the rest of her actual school uniform was a dull blue-grey.

Anduin conceded and stood up with his teeth gritted, forcing a smile through the stabbing pain that shot through his knee even after all these years. “Alright, Tiffin. No coat today. But promise me you’ll keep your jacket on?”

The four-year-old rolled her eyes. “ _Yeah_. I’m not  _stupid_.”

"And you’ll call us if you need us?"

"Anduin, stop  _fussing_ ,” Wrathion interrupted. Despite the humoured smirk on his face, there was reassurance in his eyes. “We’ll be late at this rate.”

"Alright, alright." Anduin grinned sheepishly. "I’ll see you this afternoon, Tiffin."

"Aight, Fa!" She beamed, then turned impatiently to Wrathion, tugging on his sleeve. "Da, let’s  _go_! I wanna meet everyone!”

Wrathion threw his other hand in the air and shrugged to Anduin as if to say he  _obviously_  was helpless in the face of such a strong young lady, then let her drag him to the car.

Anduin sighed, leaning on his cane again for a moment, then dismissed his melancholy and headed back to the house. It wouldn’t do to pine over it, he supposed. It was only a normal part of growing up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin Wrynn sustains his permanent leg injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warn for traffic collision, claustrophobia, major injury, character death.

It was dark. Something smelled, but he couldn’t place it. It was— bad. He knew it was bad. Why did his head hurt? This was… oh, it hurt. He heard a voice groaning and realised it was his own. He tried to move, but there was so much on top of him, so much force that he couldn’t even lift his head without meeting something hard and cold. Pain shot up through his leg and he realised in disorientating and sickening suddenness that he couldn’t even tense the muscles in it. Something was horribly, dreadfully wrong.

He passed out again, but was vaguely aware of sirens reaching his ears, and a faint flashing through his eyelids. Maybe help had arrived.

The next time he woke, he was in the hospital.

His father was there, gripping the sheets next to Anduin’s bruised, warped hand like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Anduin was told it was a miracle he was alive, that they weren’t sure if he would walk again.

Anduin was told that Aerin, who had been in the driver’s seat, hadn’t made it.

He felt tears slide down his scratched cheeks and sobs wrack his crushed chest. It hurt, and somehow, the physical pain from his injuries couldn’t even half-way match the empty agony he felt from knowing he’d never see Aerin smile again.


End file.
